Like a Fairy Tale
by teentrash
Summary: Uma viagem não poderia mudar tanto a vida de alguns jovens... Pelo menos, era o que eles pensavam. Lily E. & James P.
1. Resumo

**Nota: **_A maioria dos personagens usados nessa fic não me pertencem, mas a idéia sim. A história em si é baseado no filme dos "Os Irmãos Grimm" adaptadas em algumas pequenas coisas para a minha história. Obrigada. ;)_

* * *

**LIKE A FAIRY TALE**

Era uma vez um grupo de amigos que resolveu participar da idéia nada normal de férias proposta pelo diretor da escola onde estudavam. A diferença era que eles não eram amigos comuns. Eram bruxos. Cada um segurando seu pedaço de madeira e podendo fazer coisas explodirem e estudavam em uma escola especializada para isso com um diretor que sempre queria inovar no ensino de seus alunos, ainda mais quando a tal guerra estourou tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa. Não era oficial, mas já se podiam ouvir os murmúrios por todos os cantos falando sobre tal ato. Mestiços estavam sendo torturados e aniquilados por todos os cantos por um tipo de seita que se autodenominava Comensais da Morte comandada por alguém que não tinha o menor amor por si próprio.

Em seu sexto ano de escola James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes eram poucos dos alunos que ainda se arriscavam em ir para a viagem e para a escola. Tudo tinha que parecer o mais normal possível. O tema escolhido pelo professor de História da Magia foi a união entre bruxos e trouxas. Iriam visitar um local perdido na Grã-Bretanha no qual essas duas espécies vivam em perfeita harmonia. Mas nada nunca é simples para o quarteto confusão. Até com a harmonia que levou eras para ser construída prometia ser abalada pela chegada do grupo de alunos de Hogwarts ao pequeno vilarejo numa média de cinqüenta adolescentes no máximo.

Ninguém tinha falado sobre a praga que rondava o vilarejo, muito menos as coisas estranhas que começaram a ocorrer poucos dias antes deles resolverem ir naquela viagem que, agora, tornava-se estúpida. Se tivessem dito tantas outras coisas para eles, talvez, a vida de James Potter ainda poderia ser salva e eles não estariam naquela situação assustadora. O corpo do maroto de óculos estava no chão, a barriga ensangüentada, o rosto pálido assim como todo o resto de sua pele. Seus lábios já não tinham mais cor, sua respiração mal podia ser ouvida, assim como seu coração quase mais não batia.

Uma Lily Evans, desesperada, estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de seu maroto mais odiado. Alguém que ela tinha aprendido a ver com outros olhos naquela viagem, mas nem isso ela poderia dizer a ele. Que daria uma chance. Que iria sair com ele, somente para ver aquele sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Remus se encontrava ajoelhado do outro lado do corpo do amigo, os olhos tão brilhantes como os de Sirius que estava em pé entre Marlene e Dorcas, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Remus Lupin tentava estancar o sangue que não parava de escorrer da barriga do amigo com as mãos, sem nenhum sucesso. O choro agoniado de Dorcas Meadowes foi abafado por um abraço carinhoso de Emmeline Vance, que não estava tão diferente da situação chorosa. Marlene McKinnon, em um ímpeto, se virou e escondeu o rosto no peitoral de Sirius, buscando um refúgio para as lágrimas que escapavam insistentes por seus olhos.

O culpado daquilo se encontrava atrás de Lily, tão martirizado quanto eles por aquilo, afinal, o sangue de James estava em suas mãos. Amos Diggory era um jovem lufano, capitão do time de Quadribol de sua casa e achava ter uma paixão por Lily Evans. Podia notar, claramente, o quanto a ruiva amava o maroto simplesmente pelo tom agonizante de sua voz chamando por James, pedindo para que ele acordasse enquanto segurava o rosto frio do maroto.

-Eu... Lilz... Eu... Ele pediu. Ele me pediu para fazer isso. – Tentando arrumar uma desculpas e recebendo olhares mortais de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, Amos tentou se aproximar de Evans enquanto falava, inclinando o corpo para frente, tocando os ombros dela com as mãos trêmulas e sujas de vermelho. De sangue.

-Tira as mãos de mim! – Foi a resposta que ele obteve entre dentes e furiosa da garota. Ela balançou os ombros, se virando e ficando de pé em um movimento tão rápido que chegou a assustar Remus. –Você o matou! Você... Você o matou... – Ela repetiu tão perdida em pensamentos que parecia que só agora entendia o que tinha acontecido. James estava morrendo e ela não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Teria que conviver com a perda e parecia inaceitável para ela.

Se soubessem a verdade antes, se não tivessem sido enganados por uma lenda, aquilo tudo não teria acontecido. Ficar em casa também teria sido uma ótima opção. Cama quente, pipoca, um filme romântico, nada daquilo precisava ser real. Mas a voz de Remus avisando que precisavam levar James de volta para o vilarejo e buscar ajuda, fez com que aquele pesadelo tomasse o seu lugar na realidade. Um conto de fadas que não acabou como era para ter acabado... Será?

* * *

**N/A:** Uhu. Resuminho básico. Muahahahaha. XD Enfim, beijos e espero que gostem do que vem a seguir. ;*


	2. A Chegada

******CAPÍTULO I**

******_A CHEGADA_  
**

O clima frio daquela manhã fez com que todos se encolhessem embaixo de suas cobertas, tentando fugir de seus deveres e conseguir alguns poucos minutos de sono a mais. A calma com a qual o vento balançava as folhas esverdeadas das árvores que formavam a densa floresta era tão gelado que fez a pequena menina se encolher dentro de sua capa. Os curtos passos pelas ruas de terra que rodeavam todo o vilarejo só terminavam em dois pontos ou na plataforma de trem ou na floresta. Com apenas dez anos, a pequena menina loira de olhos azuis, cachos tão perfeitos e bochechas rosadas que pareciam terem sido apertadas pelo ataque de uma avó que não a via fazia muito tempo. A roupa branca com babados e detalhes em um tom marrom claro juntamente com a capa vermelha e o capuz que cobria a cabeça, deixando a franja loira em contraste com a pele pálida e os olhos azuis lembravam bastante uma personagem de contos infantis trouxas. Tudo que ela queria eram frutas frescas para sua mãe começar a preparar as tortas para vender em sua padaria no centro do vilarejo. Algo que, há pouco tempo, era bastante seguro. Cantarolando uma música ensinada por sua mãe, a menina adentrou na floresta, na parte menos densa, procurando pela macieira que ficava por ali perto, como sempre estava. Seus olhos cor do céu rodeavam todo o lugar e um arrepio subiu pela espinha da criança, a sensação de que algo estava errado.

A cesta estava segura em sua mão e ela puxou o objeto para mais perto de seu corpo, os lábios rosados tremendo por medo. Era só uma criança. Temerosa, ela avançou mais alguns passos, querendo procurar o recheio da delícia de sua mãe, agradá-la e voltar para as suas bonecas espalhadas pelo chão de madeira de seu quarto. O lugar estava diferente do que ela conhecia, pareciam que as árvores tinham trocado de espaço umas com as outras para criar um labirinto sem fim. Infelizmente, ela não percebia a armadilha que lhe era formada. Uma trouxa perdida em um local mágico nunca seria uma boa idéia. Apavorada, a doce criança deu as costas para a densa floresta e caminhou em direção a onde deveria estar a saída dali, mas ela tinha sumido. As enormes árvores tampavam a claridade vinda do sol e ainda por cima causava uma sensação de estar sendo sufocada. Era como se toda aquela madeira se inclinasse perante ela, querendo lhe causar medo e conseguia com sucesso. Dar as costas para o que a apavorava não tinha sido uma boa idéia. O chão coberto por folhas verdes e grossas raízes se moveu tão sorrateiramente que a criança loira foi pegada de surpresa ao sentir algo duro envolvendo sua canela fina. Olhou para o chão, a raiz enrolada ali, rasgando a sua meia branca fina por culpa dos espinhos e do estado precário. Um leve puxão foi o suficiente para derrubá-la de bruços no chão, causando uma dor e uma falta de ar após a queda. Os olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que começaram a cair grossas por seu rosto delicado, o soluço preso em sua garganta. Virou a cabeça delicadamente por cima do ombro, apoiando as mãos no chão, tentando ver o que fazia aquilo com ela. Não tinha ninguém.

A mancha escura que muito se parecia com um buraco na parte baixa do tronco da árvore se assemelhava com uma boca que se abria prestes a engolir o seu alimento mais precioso. A respiração dela estava descompassada e, se preparando para gritar, ela virou o rosto para frente, enchendo seus pequenos pulmões de ar, mas antes que qualquer som pudesse sair pela sua garganta, algo passou por sua bochecha, encaixando perfeitamente entre seus dentes, amordaçando. Mais das raízes adquiriam vida própria e impedindo que o pedido de socorro fosse feito. Com rapidez, ela foi puxada para a fenda na base do tronco da árvore, sumindo, só deixando perdido por cima da terra e das folhas secas a cesta vazia. Nesse mesmo tempo, as árvores pareceram se mover e deixaram o caminho livre para a orla da floresta, o sol passando por entre seus galhos e seus topos, iluminando aquele local. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido naquela bela e fria manhã.

* * *

-Se demorarem mais um minuto nenhum dos quatros vão para essa viagem! – A voz de Dorea subiu as escadas em um tom nervoso, fazendo com que os jovens saíssem desesperados de dentro do quarto. O primeiro foi James Potter. O cabelo preto bagunçado, ajeitando o casaco preto por cima da camisa verde escura, o rapaz colocou o par de óculos no rosto, ajeitando no nariz, bagunçando o cabelo com a mão, como sempre acontecia. Logo depois foi a vez de Sirius Black irromper na cozinha atrás de seu melhor amigo. A camisa social azul escura aberta, somente com um dos botões do meio fechados, a calça preta e o tênis preto davam um ar rebelde ao jovem, sem contar na jaqueta de couro preta e o cabelo comprido, na altura do queixo, os fios quase tão rebeldes quanto os donos. Praticamente juntos vieram Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. O monitor do sexto-ano da Grifinória veio com a roupa já no corpo. Uma camisa de manga comprida de cor mostarda, uma calça clara e tênis, o cabelo cor de areia na altura do começo da orelha e os olhos âmbar. Peter vestia uma camisa social branca, um suéter marrom, calça e tênis, o cabelo na altura da testa, bem arrumado e penteado. Todos estavam ali. Terminou de arrumar o casaco, pegando algumas torradas do prato no centro da mesa. Algumas cenas nunca mudavam. Era a mesma correria quando os garotos tinham que voltar para Hogwarts. Remus e Peter tinham acordado mais cedo, o café-da-manhã deles estava forrando o estômago. James e Sirius terminavam de se ajeitar e engoliam tudo que era comestível e estava espalhado pela mesa.

-Devagar. Não quero ninguém engasgado. – Comentou Dorea Potter, uma senhora baixa, um pouco rechonchuda, os cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados como os do filho. A mulher bagunçou o cabelo de sua prole, logo indo em direção a Sirius, seu filho emprestado, ajeitando a gola da camisa do rapaz. Depois de engolir a terceira torrada com geléia e terminar o segundo copo de suco de laranja, James pegou um guardanapo de cima da mesa e limpou a boca, levantando da cadeira e erguendo os braços como de maneira vitoriosa.

-Ganhei! – Riu alto o maroto de óculos, com um sorriso cínico para o amigo de cabelos compridos, que começava a diminuir o ritmo com o qual se alimentava. Sirius sorriu, engolindo o enorme pedaço que tinha na boca, começando a mastigar o último pedaço devagar, sorvendo um pouco mais do suco que tinha em seu pequeno copo. Remus e Peter observavam sorridentes os dois amigos competindo, perto de Dorea na sala, que verificava as malas dos adolescentes para conferir se estava tudo certo. Remus aproveitou para dar uma segunda conferida se tudo estava do jeito que tinha planejado.

-Foi sorte. Você está acostumado com isso todos os dias. – Comentou o rebelde, fazendo com que James revirasse os olhos por trás das lentes transparentes, afinal, comer mais rápido não era uma questão de sorte e nunca seria. Enquanto conversavam com a mãe de James, Sirius terminava de comer a sua torrada. Seu pai tinha morrido quando o rapaz tinha quinze anos com Síndrome Dragoniana Arcana. Os medibruxos falaram que era uma doença rara, mas fatal. Uma doença bruxa. Desde então James morava somente com a mãe, uma mulher de idade já bem avançada.

-Está tudo certo, meu filho? Deixou a vassoura lá em cima? – Com um aceno da cabeça, James respondeu a pergunta de sua mãe. Dumbledore tinha deixado claro que magia e certos objetos mágicos, como a vassoura, deveriam ser evitados. Magia só em caso extremo e ainda assim com risco de serem expulsos de Hogwarts, afinal, ainda eram menores de idade e não podiam usar magia fora da escola aos seus dezesseis anos. Mesmo que quisesse, a mala que o garoto de óculos levava era ligeiramente pequena para caber uma vassoura. James tinha uma mala preta não muito grande, assim como todos os seus amigos, cada uma delas com o nome dos rapazes bordados em cores diferentes na lateral. James estava bordado em verde, Sirius em azul, Remus em cinza e Peter em mostarda.

-Estamos prontos, mãe! – Disse um James animado, pegando a mala do chão, assim como todos os seus amigos. Saíram de dentro da casa em direção a calçada, a Senhora Potter já com a varinha em mãos. Estendeu a mesma em direção a rua com a mão direita, dando uma leve balançada. Como que em um passe de mágica, algo roxo dobrou a esquina em alta velocidade e em pouco tempo parou em frente aos garotos. Com pouco tempo eu quis dizer menos de um segundo. O condutor abriu a porta para os garotos e o suspiro de Peter pode ser ouvido pelos garotos.

-Não se preocupem. Eu fiz ele tomar o remédio contra enjôo antes de sair de casa. – Comentou Lupin, sorrindo e fazendo os outros dois marotos rirem. Peter se encolheu um pouco e recebeu um afago carinhoso de Dorea. Peter não se dava muito bem com viagem, ainda mais quando se tratava do noitibus andante e sua velocidade surpreendente, sem contar o jeito que usava para poder passar por certos espaços apertados. Aquilo poderia ser enjoativo para pessoas não acostumadas.

* * *

-Chega! Não cabe mais nada aí dentro! – Exclamou Dorcas pela terceira vez, segurando a mão de Marlene, tentando arrancar a amiga de cima da mala que se encontrava na cama. A mais baixa do grupo tentava, inutilmente, convencer a amiga que não cabia mais um par de sapatos naquela enorme mala preta. Com os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor. Em cima da mala, sentada, estava a mais bonita do grupo, segundo metade de Hogwarts. Marlenne McKinnon com os cabelos castanhos de olhos pretos, pele macia e clara, estava com uma calça, bota cano longo de salto, uma camisa de manga comprida preta e gola alta. Do outro lado do quarto, em uma segunda cama, Emmeline Vance, uma loira de olhos azuis e sardas tão fascinantes no rosto, perguntava para Lily Evans, sua amiga ruiva de olhos incrivelmente verdes, se ela deveria levar roupas de frio ou mais confortáveis.

-Ahn... Melhor colocar um pouco dos dois. Vai com uma roupa fresca e um casaco, assim, qualquer coisa é só tirar o casaco. – Respondeu Lily, dando de ombros, terminando de arrumar a sua mala. A ruiva vestia uma calça escura, uma sandália de salto baixo preta, camisa social branca bem justa ao corpo e um colete preto, combinando com o rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça com a franja na diagonal caindo pelo seu rosto.

-Você é um gênio! – Comentou Emmeline, levantando da cama ainda enrolada na toalha, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha da amiga, que somente riu da forma de agradecimento. Finalmente, Dorcas tinha conseguido tirar Marlene de cima da mala, que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. A baixinha vestia um tomara que caia estampado com flores, uma calça escura e uma sapatilha preta, para completar o conjunto, a mais estourada de todas tinha um casaco de lã branco por cima dos ombros.

-Só falta a Emme. – Comentou Lily, levantando da cama com a sua pequena mala avermelhada, deixando ao lado da mala de Dorcas, do mesmo tamanho da sua, só de cor rosa. Não levou nem dez minutos para Emmeline sair de dentro do banheiro com uma bata branca quase transparente, uma calça escura bem justa ao corpo e uma bota preta de cano curto com salto alto. Ela colocou um sobretudo nas costas, vestindo e fechando bem no meio, ajeitando a gola, deixando o decote a vista para todos. O cabelo aloirado caía perfeitamente por seu rosto e terminavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. A pouca maquilagem ressaltavam mais seus olhos azuis o que tornava Emmeline linda.

-Nossa. – Falaram as três para a amiga que terminava de amarrar o cinto do sobretudo. Emmeline ergueu o rosto meio assustada, olhando para os rostos paralisados de Lily, Dorcas e Marlene. A loira piscou os olhos várias vezes, franzindo o cenho e fazendo uma careta, passando a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo.

-Exagerei? – Todas elas riram quase que simultaneamente. Lily era a estudiosa, mas nem por isso deixava de ser popular, mas nem ela sabia o porquê disso. Tinha vários admiradores, sem contar a lista enorme de meninos que sempre a chamavam para sair. Seu caso mais recente tinha sido Amos Diggory, com quem ela terminou em menos de um mês de namoro depois que o capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa começou a falar pessimamente de James para ela, sem contar que Potter mal lhe dirigia a palavra nesse mês. Marlene era do tipo com mais atitude, que sempre queria algo e conseguia o que quer que fosse. Dorcas era a baixinha mais explosiva e com a mão mais pesada que toda Hogwarts já tinha visto e Emmeline era a beleza personificada. Era impossível achar uma garota mais bela do que a arrasa corações de Hogwarts, a menina Vance. Após todas estarem prontas, foi a vez delas descerem para a sala de estar da casa dos McKinnon. A família de Marlene era completamente diferente da sua. Lily estava tão acostumada com sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã ossuda e invejosa, que ver aquelas duas crianças correndo, uma mulher magra e alta correndo atrás delas e um senhor calmo sentado em sua poltrona lendo o Profeta Diário se fazia estranhamente engraçada para ela. A ruiva riu, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando Josh e Drake se esconderam atrás de suas pernas. Eles eram gêmeos, cabelos pretos curtos e arrepiados, olhos negros e corpo roliço. Eram as coisas mais lindas do mundo.

-Não quero tomar banho! – Disse Josh franzindo o cenho e tentando fazer uma careta de malvado, acompanhando do irmão gêmeo. Eles eram extremamente agradáveis e comestíveis, se canibalismo fosse permitido. Como irmã mais velha e sem qualquer tipo de paciência para aqueles dois, Marlene pegou Drake pela orelha, puxando o irmão de maneira nada delicada em direção a sua mãe, que segurou o pulso do menino. Josh ainda tentou fugir, mas Marlene era ágil e estava acostumada com eles, pegando o pequeno irmão pela borda da cueca e o erguendo facilmente nos braços, levando o garoto em direção a mãe, deixando que a mulher segurasse o pulso do outro gêmeo.

-Pronto! Podemos ir, agora?! – Kyle McKinnon, pai de Marlene, levantou do sofá onde estava sentado, dobrando o jornal e tirando o cachimbo que soltava bolhas de sabão de uma das extremidades. Um artefato trouxa. A casa de Marlene era uma mistura de coisas trouxas com bruxas. Seu pai era um adorador das coisas simples. Com um simples sinal da cabeça, ele indicou a porta da casa para as garotas carregarem as suas malas para fora. Helen McKinnon segurando os dois filhos pelos pulsos foi até a porta para se despedir das meninas que terminavam de guardar as malas no porta-malas e entravam no carro. Elas só tiveram tempo de acenar para a mãe de Marlene, mas foi tempo o suficiente para a mulher se descuidar e os dois meninos correrem para dentro da casa, fugindo do banho, arrancando risada das garotas e de seu pai.

* * *

Quando o trem freou, os adolescentes pegaram as suas malas do bagageiro de dentro das cabines, se preparando para saírem de dentro da locomotiva. Aos poucos, eles desceram cautelosamente pelas escadas, chegando a estação de madeira e caminhando em direção à pequena trilha que dava para a cidade. Como sempre acontecia, os monitores eram os últimos a sair depois de inspecionar cada vagão e terem a certeza de que todos os alunos não estavam lá dentro. James, Sirius e Peter esperavam por Remus e Dorcas, Marlene e Emmeline esperavam por Lily. O grupo de seis amigos conversava e ria. Era impressionante e curioso o jeito que se uniam. Potter era praticamente um irmão para Marlene e Dorcas e um ótimo amigo para Emmeline. Sirius se dava bem com Dorcas e Emmeline, mas Marlene e ele estavam sempre implicando um com o outro e Lily desaprovava as atitudes de Black. Remus, bem, o jovem monitor era grande amigo de Lily, Marlene e Emme, mas quando o assunto era Dorcas, o garoto ficava com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto às cores da bandeira da Grifinória. Quanto a Peter, ele era apagado demais para ter uma melhor amiga, somente conhecia as garotas.

-Por Merlin, que cheiro é esse? – Disse Emmeline enquanto levava a mão direita ao nariz, tampando o mesmo. O cheiro azedo que começava a deixar a jovem enjoada tinha sido ignorado até então pelos adolescentes ali. Com a risada escandalosa de Sirius, Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas, já imaginando que deveria ser algo tramado por eles. Dorcas tampou a área da boca e do nariz com a mão, enquanto um Peter envergonhado abaixava a cabeça e encarava os pés atentamente.

-Digamos que nosso querido amigo Peter teve um problema com o ônibus. Para o meu azar, estava sentado ao lado dele e, para a minha sorte, consegui perceber antes do jato vir em cima de mim. Empurrei a cabeça dele para baixo... O problema era que as pernas dele estavam no caminho. – Explicou James, começando a rir, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do amigo com a mão. Sirius chorava de tanto que ria, passando a mão pelo cabelo comprido. Dorcas tampou a boca, segurando o riso, mas Marlene e Emmeline começaram a rir descontroladamente.

-Qual a graça? – Perguntou a ruiva, descendo do trem, acompanhada por Remus e um monitor da Corvinal, que fez uma careta para os marotos e saiu andando para longe deles apressado. James se lembrava dele. Foi o garoto que comentou algo sobre as pernas de Marlene perto de Sirius. Com certeza tinha sido o pior erro do Corvinal. Sirius não perdeu tempo. Foram necessários dois socos no estômago para fazer o monitor chorar e pedir desculpas. Black até tentou bater mais, mas James tinha segurado o amigo, levando o maroto para longe antes que acabasse com a vida do próprio rapaz. Como Remus tinha dito naquele dia, podia ver o capeta no olhar maníaco homicida de Sirius. O maroto de cabelo comprido revirou os olhos cinzas, fazendo uma careta, arrancando risadas de James e Remus. Sirius tinha mania de dizer que Lily não sabia o significado de 'bom humor', talvez por isso fosse tão chata como era.

-Nada não, ruivinha. – Respondeu James, recebendo uma careta da ruiva, que desceu do trem com passos fortes e nervosos, seguindo com as amigas à frente do grupo dos marotos pela trilha de areia em direção ao vilarejo. Os marotos ficaram para trás, conversando. Remus queria saber como eles fariam em relação à falta de magia para atazanar Ranhoso e o restante dos indefesos.

-Não vai ter a mesma graça. Ranhoso não veio pra cá. Acho que ninguém tem o cabelo tão oleoso quanto o dele. – Comentou Sirius, rindo alto, arrancando uma gargalhada de James. Mais a frente, Lily bufava, resmungando poucas coisas com as amigas. Provavelmente o quão idiota James era, mas o maroto já estava tão acostumado com aquilo que nem ligava mais para os ataques furiosos da ruiva.

-Eu estou decidido. Nessa viagem, eu vou fazer a ruivinha se apaixonar por mim. – Agora, foram Sirius e Remus que caíram na gargalhada com o comentário de James. Peter era somente um figurante naquela cena, como sempre. Os três marotos maiores e mais fortes vinham conversando na frente e o baixo mirrado vinha atrás, somente de cabeça abaixada, ouvindo o que eles falavam. Eram poucas as vezes que Peter ousava comentar algo. As piadas de Sirius e o humor negro começavam a ficar sem graça com o tempo, exceto para aqueles três do grupo. Tente aturar alguém te chamando de rolha de poço sem cérebro durante anos e você vai perceber como isso não tem mais um pingo de humor quando você começa a se sentir menosprezado e diminuído na frente de pessoas que você considera como amigos. A amizade dói, não é?

-É mais fácil a McKinnon virar uma mulher pra mim do que isso acontecer. – Duvidou Sirius, revirando os olhos. Por mais que aqueles dois bicudos tivessem sido feitos para ficar juntos, era óbvio que Black via Marlene como um garoto. Chegava até a contar para ela com quantas meninas tinha ficado no dia e até mesmo pedir para a garota falar sobre ele para alguém que ele tivesse afim. Aquilo era torturante para Lene, que tinha um sentimento além da amizade por Sirius, mas era melhor ser amiga do que nada dele. Um dia, quem sabe, ele deixava de enxergá-la como a Leninha e visse a grande mulher que ela era.

-Eu não vou me meter nessa discussão porque minha sorte está muito boa para ser afetada assim. Uma semana sem lua cheia em um passeio da escola é bom demais pra mim. – Completou Remus em um tom de voz baixo para que as meninas não ouvissem e tinha dado certo. Elas continuavam rindo e falando alto mais a frente. Algo como "não acredito" vindo de Emme e o nome de Diggory saindo da boca da Marlene fez James parar de andar no ato, tendo Peter quase esbarrando em suas costas. O maroto engoliu seco, franzindo os lábios. Remus e Sirius pararam passos a frente do maroto, Sirius com os braços cruzados e Remus com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Prongs... – Começou Sirius, mas um grito meio alto vindo da histérica Marlene fez todos pararem de falar qualquer coisa e virar para as meninas. Dorcas tampava a boca de Marlene com as mãos, a baixinha tendo que ficar nas pontas dos pés para isso e Emme abaixou a cabeça, como se não quisesse ver o que iria acontecer. Lily tinha parado de andar quase no mesmo momento que James. Sentia o olhar do moreno em sua nuca e se arrepiou por completo, encolhendo os ombros e encarando o chão. Remus com certeza iria contar para James o que tinha acontecido e ela teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

-O que fez o Diggory? – A voz de James saiu rouca, grossa, visivelmente nervosa e alterada. Ele estava com ciúmes. Falar de Amos perto do rapaz era pedir para alimentar o mau humor do maroto de óculos. Sirius abaixou a cabeça e Remus passou a mão pelo cabelo, soltando a respiração de maneira depressiva, como se o que fosse sair de sua boca a seguir pudesse matar alguém.

-Eles... Voltaram. – Respondeu baixo Lupin, cerrando os olhos, esperando a reação do amigo. Emmeline balançava a cabeça, meio que negando que aquilo fosse verdade e Peter observava tudo com os olhos arregalados. James engoliu seco, fechando os punhos com força o suficiente para que seus ossos estalassem. Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Durante a viagem, pelo que Lupin tinha entendido, Amos foi procurar a ruiva e pedir uma segunda chance para que eles pudessem recomeçar o namoro e ela aceitou. Não sabia os detalhes, Lily só tinha lhe contado aquilo nos poucos minutos que ficaram juntos vistoriando os vagões para que começassem a andar. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para Lily e soltando um rosnado bem típico de cachorro.

-Brother... – Tentou começar Sirius se aproximando do amigo, mas tudo que recebeu foi um empurrão no peitoral, o afastando e James passou andando, praticamente correndo, por eles e pelas meninas, esbarrando de propósito na parte de trás do ombro da ruiva, quase a derrubando no chão, partindo em direção ao vilarejo sem sequer olhar para trás. –Qual é o seu problema?! – A voz de Sirius era alta e grossa. Ele estava nervoso. Se aproximou do grupo das meninas, com Remus logo atrás para que ele não fizesse qualquer bobagem. Sirius tocou o ombro de Lily e a virou de frente para si, mantendo a boca entre aberta, olhando a ruiva. Seus olhos cinzas perderam o brilho de raiva e ficaram confusos. Os olhos verdes da monitora estavam cheios de lágrimas. Parecia que ela segurava o choro, mas não conseguia com muito sucesso, pois uma única lágrima escapou pelo canto de seu olho e desceu pela sua bochecha avermelhada. –Eu sempre disse pra ele que você não prestava. Quem sabe assim ele não me escuta. – Disse Sirius ríspido, soltando a garota e passando por ela, seguindo a direção que James tinha tomado, querendo achar o amigo, seguido por Remus e Peter.

-Nunca mais eu digo que James é um destruidor de corações. Você acabou com o menino, agora. – Comentou Emmeline, vendo Dorcas soltar Marlene. A baixinha mantinha a cabeça abaixada, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Lene franziu o cenho, empurrando Lily devagar com a ponta do dedo indicador, como se aquilo fosse ser pior do que uma facada e, para a ruiva, estava sendo.

-O garoto mudou por você! Ele fez tudo que você exigiu. Se você pedisse pra ele pular da torre, ele pulava por você. Você terminou com o Amos por causa dele e agora faz _isso_!? – Bufou Marlene, indignada, se afastando da amiga e cruzando os braços. Não que Marlene achasse certo o que James fazia com as outras garotas, mas ele era um dos seus melhores amigos e nada mais justo do que defender Potter. Ela não gostava de Amos e vinha ajudando James com Lily desde o quinto ano, quando o rapaz tinha se demonstrado realmente apaixonado pela ruiva.

-Lenne, menos. Ainda não entendi bem o porquê, mas a Livans deve ter os seus motivos... Não é? – O tom de voz de Dorcas era praticamente uma suplica. Do mesmo jeito que tinha Evans como uma de suas melhores amigas, James era um irmão para ela. Engoliu seco, os olhos castanhos brilhando em busca de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer. Foi como tirar um peso de seus ombros. Lily respirou fundo, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto branco e desabafou com suas melhores amigas. Sabia que dali suas lamurias não sairiam e teria um apoio e conselhos. Precisava disso. Estava confusa e desorientada.

* * *

Mesmo desorientado, James sabia exatamente a explicação simples de onde seria o albergue onde ficariam hospedados. Era um simples bem no centro do vilarejo. Assim que empurrou a porta de madeira, os olhares dos poucos alunos assustados enquanto Minerva terminava de dizer quem iria dividir o quarto, fizeram James gelar e seguir em silêncio para um canto qualquer sobre o olhar de reprovação de sua professora nada preferida. Fechou os olhos, pensando que aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Os meses que Amos e Lily formaram o casal 'perfeição', foram os piores para James. Os dois viviam de romance para todos os lados e era sempre como se alguém tivesse tomado seu lugar em algo importante. Agora, que estava disposto a conquistá-la, tinha recebido aquela péssima notícia. Talvez, fosse melhor. Se ela estava bem com ele, por que incomodar? Amos parecia ser um cara melhor que ele e sabia lidar melhor com sentimentos.

-Não fica assim. Ela não te merece. – A voz baixa de Sirius ao seu lado, fez James abrir os olhos e olhar de relance para o amigo, suspirando. Remus estava do outro lado e Peter estava em pé de fronte para eles como um guarda-costas, de braços cruzados, ainda por cima.

-Quem sabe eu não a mereça? Quem eu quero enganar... Amos é o cara ideal pra ela. – Comentou James, apontando com a cabeça para o Lufano que subia as escadas. O cabelo loiro arrumado, os olhos verdes e o meio sorriso tão doce que chegava a causar problemas de diabetes em certas pessoas. As garotas o idolatravam. Não como faziam com Sirius. Ele era o par perfeito, pelo que as últimas namoradas dele falaram, então, quem não queria um cara como esse?

-Não se engane com isso. Lily gosta de você, Prongs. – Disse Remus, tentanto acalentar o amigo, sob o olhar repudioso de Sirius. Padfoot nunca iria acreditar nisso, mas Moony acreditava fielmente nessa hipótese. A ruiva só estava atordoada, querendo fugir de algo inevitável e evitando sentimentos que já não tinham mais como ser escondidos. Ela queria um refugio para não admitir a si mesma o que todos já sabiam.

-Até parece. – Bufou Sirius, revirando os olhos, parando com o comentário ao ouvir Minerva chamar seu nome. Pelo visto, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estariam no mesmo quarto, como sempre. Pelo que tinham entendido, havia uma escada no canto esquerdo que dava para os quartos das garotas e uma escada no canto direito que dava para os quartos dos garotos. Quando o barulho da porta se fez presente mais uma vez, James simplesmente deu as costas para quem entrava. Sabia quem era. Aquela sensação quente em sua nuca por culpa das orbes verdes que o observavam era inconfundivel. Ele não ousou olhar para ela. Simplesmente pegou a sua mala no canto do albergue e subiu as escadas, junto com Sirius, Peter e Remus. Já esses três, tiveram a coragem de olhar para baixo e a cena foi surpreendente. Lily estava encolhida em seus próprios braços, o rosto e os olhos vermelhos, enquanto as amigas falavam coisas baixas para ela. Se ela não tivesse acompanhado todo o caminho dos marotos até o topo da escada, talvez eles não tivessem visto que ela estava chorando ainda. Após os quartos separados, sendo que Emme, Lily, Lene e Dorcas ficaram no mesmo quarto, tudo estava o mais anormal possível, como sempre esteve.

* * *

**N/A:** Perdoem a demora. . Carnaval aí, já viu, né? Carioca e talz...Aí foi brabo. Tive tempo só agora pra terminar e postar tudo bonitinho. Lily judiando do meu filhote...Ainda bato nessa garota. Minha vigança será maligna. Muahahahaha. i.i'''

_**Yuufu:**_ ahuahuahuahuaha já não gosto da morte dele como é, imagina matar ele antes?! Meu bebê não pode morrer assim. XD Se eu pudesse...Ele era o principal da série. *-* Mas...Enfim. u.u'' Dor no peito escrever aquele resuminho, viu? uahauhauahuahua

_**Jules: **_Desculpa a demora. ._.' Não bati em ieu não, por favorzin. UHAUHAUHAUAHUA Ta aí a continuação. Logo o capítulo dois. TAN TAN TAN TAN! Que será que vai acontecer?


End file.
